


Card Games and Keigo Takami

by Ilikepalmtrees2



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, animation - Fandom, anime - Fandom, anime characters - Fandom, dabi/hawks - Fandom, hawks/dabi - Fandom, mha
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anime, Assassination Plot(s), Betrayal, Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Dark Past, Degradation, Fanfiction, Frenemies, M/M, Manga & Anime, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Punishment, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Rape/Non-con Elements, Spy - Freeform, Sub Dabi, Teasing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepalmtrees2/pseuds/Ilikepalmtrees2
Relationships: Dabi & Todoroki Touya, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Toga Himiko, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“You wanna play a game, Dabi?”  
Marigold pools cut to his, but Dabi doesn’t pay them any mind, instead focusing his gaze on his hands. The rhythmic sound of cards shuffling, the ease and swiftness of the older boy’s movements as he slides the separate piles into one, splits them and shuffles again, making him want to beat him.  
In the time Hawks had been here, he had managed to win everything. The first fight they had had when he came, the card games between him, Twice, and Dabi, even taking down one of the heroes when they were outnumbered. He needed to regain control, to show this brainless idiot who ran this place.  
Hawks eyes snap to his hands and he lets out a soft chuckle, dealing the cards.  
25 for each player. No jokers.  
“I don’t know why you’re cracking your knuckles,” he says flatly, splitting the first half of the deck evenly between them. “You aren’t going to win anyway. But I suppose it’s good practice, right?”  
Dabi stares down at his fingers, only four of them intertwined, his thumbs left hanging. He chews his lip, slowly untwining them. He hadn’t even noticed he had popped them. It was a bad habit of his, especially whenever he got frustrated or felt out of his comfort zone.  
Hawks smiles, gesturing to the seat across from him, his eyes holding no expression.  
“Sit.”  
“I didn’t agree to play,” Dabi says. “Besides this is dumb. I have more things to do than play cards with you.”  
“Sit,” he commands, his voice sharper this time, demanding dominance.  
Dabi scoffs.  
“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are ordering me around like that? You’re not in charge of this place and you’re certainly not in charge of me,” he says, folding his arms over his chest.  
“I see,” he says, studying him thoughtfully. “You’re afraid you’ll lose and so in order to protect the little bit of pride you have left, you don’t wanna play. I get it. I’ve won everything so far, it must be tough to see a newbie like me be better than you.”  
“Excuse me?” he hisses, narrowing his eyes.  
“Forget I even asked. Have a good night, Touya,” he says softly.  
Dabi storms forward and there’s a shrill screech of his chair as Hawks is wrenched up off his feet, a calloused hand gripping his collar. He chuckles, staring up at him.  
“What’s wrong?” he whispers, licking his lips. “Did I hit a sore spot?”  
“How do you know that name?” he grits out.  
“Twice used it once, I thought it sounded nice. Was it offensive?” he acts, feigning innocence as wide, amber eyes lock with his.  
Their strikingly intense for someone who’s supposed to be playing innocent, and Dabi guesses their filled with more heat than his own.  
Another thing Hawks was winning at- having angrier eyes.  
Sighing, he set the older boy down roughly, turning away.  
“Night, Hawks.”  
“That’s no fair,” he says, the faint sound of a chair being pulled out and the heavy, exasperated sigh of the older boy, confirming he wasn’t giving up so easily.  
He reshuffled the untouched cards, split the deck, shuffled again before finally dealing them. 25 again.  
“Just one round,” he says. “I promise I’ll go easy on you.”  
Dabi swivels around, crossing his arms.  
“I don’t need you to go easy on me. I can handle my own.”  
“Show me,” he whispers, something dark flickering in his eyes.  
“Fine but don’t get upset when you lose.”  
“No promises,” he chuckles.  
Dabi slides into his seat and stares down at the arranged cards. He had watched the older boy shuffle plenty of times, but still had his doubts as he picked up a card, flipping it and setting it on the table.  
“Starting already?” Hawks asks, pulling the first card from his deck.  
“A king and a six, guess I take it,” Dabi gloats, grabbing the cards and placing them at the bottom of the pile, facedown.  
Hawks nods, silent.  
Ha, guess he was just all talk, he muses, watching as Hawks draws another card.  
5\. Dabi places down another king. He smirks, taking both of the cards and adding them back to the bottom of his pile.  
He studies Hawks. His expression is completely neutral; he isn’t worried. It made sense since the game had just started but it made him wonder if he was going easy on him. Either way, he was winning. So it isn’t like it mattered.  
“I was wondering,” Hawks pauses, flicks the top of the back of a card with his fingernail, lifts his amber eyes up to his. “How about we make this more interesting, raise the stakes a bit? If you win, I’ll do whatever you want and if I win, vice versa.”  
Dabi chuckles. He’d look forward to seeing Hawks in a clown suit after he lost.  
“For how long?” he asks, setting down his next card.  
4, kinda low, but he was four cards over the older boy. One loss would be fine, as long as it didn’t happen again.  
“A day,” he says flatly, placing down a 7.  
“Okay,” Dabi says, watching as he claims his cards.  
He knew he wouldn’t have won that round but it still irked him that the older boy hadn’t pulled anything lower.  
“So you agree?” Hawks asks, meeting his gaze levelly.  
“Yeah sure. I look forward to seeing you in a clown suit when I win,” he says.  
Hawks nods. He draws another card. Ace.  
Shit.  
If Dabi drew anything lower, he’d lose this round and then they’d be tied.  
He lifts the upper corner of the card, peeking at the number.  
Nope, nowhere near an ace.  
“What’s wrong?” Hawks asks, a smirk playing on his lips.  
He’d been doing this on purpose, holding back. Fuck, how was he always one step ahead?  
He sets down the three, huffing indignantly as Hawks snatches the cards.  
The next three rounds play out the same. Hawks is ahead now. He’s got 12 cards now; Dabi’s 8 away from catching up.  
But there’s still 17 cards left in his deck; he’s got something to play with.  
He pulls another card, grinning devilishly as he sets it down. Ace. There was no way Hawks could beat this.  
Hawks stares at him flatly and grabs a card, flipping it. Dabi makes out the symbol of a spade, before he slams it down.  
“War,” he says, his gold eyes boring into his.  
Dabi swallows, staring down at his cards. He places down three, stacking them in a line. He eyes Hawks carefully. He hasn’t placed down his fourth card yet. Dabi waits, deciding he’ll put his down once Hawks does. But Hawks seems to be doing the same thing.  
Dabi sighs and draws his last cards, somewhat pleased with his six.  
Hawks sets his card down. 10.  
“Fuck,” Dabi curses.  
He only has 13 cards left now.  
Hawks only chuckles, shaking his head.  
“Maybe I should make you wear a clown suit,” he says, gathering the cards.  
“You haven’t won yet, bird brain.”  
“No I haven’t, but with the way things are going, I will eventually.”  
“Shut up,” he growls.  
Hawks smiles, sets down his next card. Another ace. Fuck how many did this guy have?  
Dabi sighs, trying to remain collected. But when his card lands face up, he loses it, slamming his fist into the table and feeling the impact flare out across the side of his hand.  
Hawks shakes his head, takes the cards. 11 left.  
“You should learn to control your temper,” he advises softly.  
Dabi’s narrowed eyes shoot to his.  
“Shut the fuck up. You’re cheating. How the hell were you losing in the beginning and now you’re in the lead?”  
Hawks shrugs.  
“Draw your cards.”  
“No I’m done with this bullshit,” he growls, throwing his cards.  
“Dabi,” he says testily.  
“No.”  
“So you forfeit?”  
“Yeah, whatever. This shit’s stupid.”  
“If you forfeit that means I automatically win and I get to tell you what to do for a whole day. You sure you want that?”  
“You bastard,” he hisses, “You were toying with me all along huh? You knew you were gonna win.”  
Hawks shrugs.  
“Fuck you,” he screams, stomping forward.  
His hand misses when he tries to seize his collar, his fingers just grazing the material as Hawks sidesteps him. He grabs his arm and flips him over.  
Dabi groans, the rough impact of his back slamming into the table, making his eyes water.  
“Control your temper, Touya,” Hawks says, leaning over him.  
“Stop fucking calling me that,” he growls, trying to sit.  
A hand shoves him back and he groans, his face contorting as the old scars on his back fire up, blazing. Hawks seizes his hands, pinning them above his head and making movement almost impossible.  
“Let me get up, birdbrain. I’m serious.”  
Hawks leans over him, pressing his legs flush to his knees, forcing him to stay still. He scoops up his chin, his fingers surprisingly gentle as they press against his staples.  
“First things first, don’t call me that.”  
“Aw, does it hurt your feelings?” he mocks.  
“No, but since I won, I get to order you around.”  
“You didn’t win,” he spits. “I forfeited. I let you ‘win’.”  
“Then pick up your cards and play. Yours are still fine, untouched. Mine are probably scattered underneath you.”  
“I said I don’t wanna play anymore.”  
“Then I automatically win by default that’s how it works, Dabi.”  
“Fuck, stop calling me by my name.”  
“Why does it upset you?” he presses, turning his jaw to the side so he was staring up at him.  
“Don’t think just because you won a stupid bet, I have to answer to you.”  
“Dabi,” he bites out.  
“No, it’s none of your business.”  
“Fuck fine,” Hawks says. “For my part of the bet, I want you to wear something for me.”  
“Like hell I’m gonna do that,” he spits.  
Hawks tightens his grip and Dabi grunts, his fingers digging uncomfortably into his staples.  
“Be careful bird brain that hurts.”  
“They’re that sensitive?” he marvels. “Hm I can use that to my advantage then. You’ll wear what I tell you or I’ll rip your staples out.”  
Dabi chuckles, spitting in his face. Hawks shuts his eyes, wipes his nose.  
“You think you can threaten me, birdshit? I’ll fucking burn your hands off before you even think about it.”  
“And I’ll slice your throat open before you can even blink.”  
Dabi narrows his eyes.  
“Do it then,” he challenges.  
“Just wear the fucking outfit, Dabi,” Hawks says, tightening his grip.  
Dabi’s eyes water, his teeth aching under his rough grasp.  
“Fuck no.”  
“It’s not up for debate. You lost. Put it on,” he says.  
“What am I even putting on?” he shouts back, tears slipping down his face.  
Hawks eases up on his grip a bit, not realizing he had tightened it even more.  
“You’ll see.”  
“Fine, I’ll wear it,” he sniffles, “Just let me go, please. You’re hurting me.”  
“Yeah okay,” he steps back and Dabi wipes the back of his eyes, before checking his staples.  
They had probably cut into his cheeks and Hawks felt a slight tinge of guilt as he watched the younger boy try to play the pain off.  
“I’ll put it in your room in about twenty minutes. After I buy it first.”  
“Whatever,” Dabi says.  
*************************************  
Hawks enters the room, shutting the door gently behind him.  
Turquoise eyes shift to his, bored and expressionless, as he moves over to the bed, setting down the outfit. It hadn’t taken long to find it luckily. He had guessed on Dabi’s size though, opting for a small-medium.  
Dabi takes a long drag of his cigar, letting the smoke carry before stubbing it out in his ashtray.  
“Here,” Hawks says, handing him the bag.  
Dabi peers inside it and for a moment, Hawks hesitates, unsure of how he’ll react. It was partly meant to humiliate him, and partly meant to subdue him. He had hoped he would become more docile, maybe even become open to telling him more things about the league.  
Although it had only taken him five minutes to select the outfit, it had taken him another twenty to report back to Mha of everything he’d found. Twice’s quirk, Toga’s, Dabi’s.  
He could leave if he wanted, forget about their plans for Mha while it was still safe. But he needed to know what they were going to do next. They hadn’t let him in on any group meetings so far, besides the easy stuff like planning attacks and assuming posts and stations. So he hoped by breaking some of Dabi’s walls and getting closer to him, he’d be able to find out more.  
He hears the soft rustle of a bag and glances up, seeing the skirt bunched around Dabi’s wide hips.  
He’s struggling to get into the outfit, which is slightly cute.  
“Want help?”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“Ah ah ah,” he tsks. “Be nice.”  
“Nice?” he growls.  
“Yeah I won the bet remember? So no cursing and try to be more polite.”  
“Oh I’ll be real polite when I shove my finger up your-”  
“Dabi,,” he warns. “I’m in control, remember? Be nice.”  
“Up your ass,” he finishes angrily, facing the mirror.  
When the rest of the outfit finally reaches past his hips, he sighs, sliding it seamlessly over his chest. Hawks watches, chewing his lip.  
“Remove your trousers.”  
“Yeah no shit, dipstick,” he growls, unbuckling his pants and slipping out of them.  
Hawks steps in front of him and grabs his throat, pushing him up against the wall. Dabi groans again, his whole body trembling at the sudden pain rippling through him.  
“Be gentle, bird brain.”  
“I thought I told you not to call me that,” he says, drawing back his hand.  
A smack echoes and Dabi clenches his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Hawks traces his fingers over the light scarlet mark on his thigh gently, whistling softly.  
“Fuck that hurt, what’d you slap me for?”  
“Because you deserved it,” he says flatly. “Now listen I won the bet fair and square so you have to do everything I say. You agreed.”  
“Fine, fine, I’ll be nice to you.”  
“And?”  
“I won’t call you bird brain or dipstick,” he says.  
“Good,” he drawls.  
He releases him and takes a step back, studying the outfit. It was evident it was too small, clinging to his slender chest and stomach like a second skin. The color complimented his raven hair beautifully, a blend of black and white, the dark fabric polyester, and the cream one cotton. It fit snug on his hips and Hawks smirked, admiring how shapely his curves looked. Dabi was more on the skinny side but when fitted in tighter clothes, he appeared almost miniscule with a slender chest and just barely there abs, wide hips and slim legs.  
“Stop staring at me, b- Hawks,” he says, covering his chest self consciously.  
Hawks grabs his wrists and lets his arms down, studying his face. The younger boy could do well with makeup. It wasn’t that he was ugly, he was nowhere near it. But he looked plain and a bit of mascara and eyeshadow would make his teal eyes pop dramatically.  
“Do you like it?” he asks. “I tried to choose something common.”  
“So you got a maid’s outfit?” he says skeptically, smoothing down the short skirt.  
It barely reached past his upper thighs, and with just a slight breeze, everything underneath would be on full display.  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright. Well let’s just get this over with while I still can. You only have a day, so what time is it now? 8 pm? So 12 hours, you finish at 8 in the morning.”  
Hawks chuckles.  
“Who said we were starting tonight?”  
Dabi glowers at him.  
“Are you serious? You made me get in this shit for no reason?”  
“I wanted to see if it fits,” he pouts.  
Dabi scoffs.  
“Fuck you.”  
“D-”  
“You said we weren’t starting tonight, right? So I can say whatever the hell I want until tomorrow morning.”  
Hawks bites his tongue. He was technically right, he had only made it seem like they were starting tonight just to tease him and also because his lack of any respect had begun to vex him.  
“Alright. Well you can take it off if you want.”  
“If I want? Like hell I’m staying in this for a moment longer. You’re a fucking physcopath, you know that? A fucking lunitic.”  
“You wanted to put me in a clown costume,” Hawks says flatly, tightening his jaw.  
“Yeah, something that’s not as humilating as I don’t know, a fucking maid costume?” he snaps, undressing.  
Hawks only shrugs, watching as the younger boy pulls on his trousers, zips them up and reaches for his shirt, turning his back to him.  
The thin muscles of his shoulder flex and bulge as he grabs up the smooth fabric, pulling it over his head. Hawks studies the thin, pink welts lining the tan canvas of skin; they seem to be old, he notes, and realizes they’ve begun to fade back into his skin. He wonders who did that to him, maybe someone from his past. Is that why he never talked about anything from his childhood with him? Or was it just because the two didn’t know each other well?  
Dabi tenses, faltering. Hawks doesn’t realize what he’s done until his fingertips brush against something hot and smooth. He stares down at his hand, chewing his lip.  
Shit.  
He hadn’t meant to, but he was curious. The scars were smooth and slightly bumpy, the sensation similar to touching bulged veins. He traces one, following the natural dip of his toned back.  
Dabi lets out a trembling breath, his whole demeanor changed.  
When his fingers ghost the small of his back, littered with small bruises and welts, Dabi pulls away.  
“Sorry,” Hawks says. “I didn’t mean- I- that wasn’t my place, I apologize.”  
Dabi pulls his shirt over his shoulders, silent.  
“How did you get those?”  
He flinches.  
“They look really bad, or they must have been. I think,” he says.  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
His voice carries the softest tremble, and Hawks feels his heart wrench. If Dabi had had a better homelife, would he have turned out this way? Would he have become a hero?  
He wonders if any of the other villains had experienced some similar trauma in their life, leading them to become this way.  
“Dabi, talk to me. I won’t tell anyone, I just want to know,” he says softly, moving closer.  
“Don’t. . .please,” his voice shakes.  
“Dabi,” he pleads. “Tell me. It’s not good to keep it inside.”  
“Just stop,” he says. “Please.”  
“Has anyone ever seen these?”  
“Only twice has. I wasn’t thinking. I was so mad about losing that stupid game. I should have asked you to leave.”  
“Dabi it’s-”  
“It’s not,” he growls, turning around. “I don’t trust you, Hawks. I don’t know why you’re here, I don’t know if you’re with Mha or not, and ever since you’ve come, all you’ve done is belittle me. So I find it really hard to believe that you actually care about me or my stupid scars.”  
“Why would you think I work for mha?”  
He laughs bitterly.  
“‘Cus who would willingly join this shitshow? All of us have our own stories, our own backgrounds that made us this way, we didn’t want to be villains but we had to.”  
“You always have a choice,” Hawks says. “It’s not too late to go back-”  
“I don’t wanna go back. I’ve finally accepted it. I was always meant to be this way. We all were, and I hate heroes so much that I’d never ever even consider teaming up with them,” he says, clenching his fists.  
“Why do you hate heroes so much?”  
“Because in this world,” he says, his voice cracking under the pressure of an upcoming sob. “There are none.”  
“Huh?”  
“Good night, Hawks,” he says, absolutely defeated.  
“Dabi, you can tell me the truth. You don’t have to hold back.”  
“What part of I don’t trust you do you not understand?” he screams.  
“You don’t have to be distrustful of me. I’m here just like you. I want to see the heroes lose just like you,” he fibs, stepping closer to him.  
Dabi steps away, holding up a hand. There’s a faint tickle of heat and Hawks flutters his wings unknowingly, threatened.  
“It seems you don’t trust me either,” he chuckles, slipping back into his facade again, his voice monotone. “So we’re even then.”  
“I do trust you.”  
“Yeah? Then turn around and flatten your wings.”  
“Huh?”  
“Turn around and flatten your wings.”  
“Why?”  
“See you don’t trust me either,” he says, shaking his head. “Night, Hawks.”  
“Fine.”  
Hawks turns around, gently lowering his wings and pressing them flat against his back.  
“Is that all you wanted?” Hawks asks. “I trust you. I always have.”  
But when he feels the faint crackle of flames, he tenses up, urging his wings to stay down. He needs to show Dabi he trusts him so he can open up and then maybe he can help him. Maybe there doesn’t have to be a war, maybe they can all join Mha.  
“Always have?” he whispers incredulously.  
The crackle grows louder and Hawks feels a faint heat tickle the back of his neck, making the hairs stand up.  
Footsteps pad closer and the heat gets hotter, but nothing Hawks can’t handle. Yet.  
Dabi places a hand to his neck and he flinches, expecting for it to be scorching. But it’s warm, a gentle heat evoking a soft shaky sigh from his lips.  
“Anyone can pretend not to be scared,” he says. “This doesn’t prove shit.”  
He pulls away but Hawks grabs his wrist, holding him flush to his body. He reaches up and presses his lips to his. Dabi tenses for a moment before splaying his hands out on his chest. He shoves him back and Hawks stares up at him, watching as he wipes his mouth.  
“I’m sorr-”  
Dabi storms forward and crashes his mouth over his, pushing him up against the wall. Hawks moans softly, and Dabi slips his tongue between his parted lips, coiling with his. It’s evident Dabi wants dominance and Hawks gives it to him but only for a moment, before he pushes harder against him, deepening the kiss. He desperately wants to grab his hair, turn his neck in the angle he wants, but doesn’t, not wanting to overwhelm him.  
Dabi grumbles something against him, trying to regain the dominance he had lost, but ultimately losing when Hawks deft fingers slides under his shirt, closing around his nipple.  
Dabi’s eyes flutter and he arches his back against him.  
Not so dominant are we, Hawks muses to himself, rutting his hips gently against the younger boy.  
The response is exactly how he wants Dabi's body melting against him like sugar to heat. That’s exactly what he tastes like, warm melted sugar.  
Dabi pulls away, panting for breath. Hawks chuckles, wrapping an arm around the small of his back and pushing his hips up against his.  
Dabi whimpers.  
“Hawks, fuck calm down,” he says.  
“Are you a sub?” he whispers, trailing soft kisses down his neck, lighter than cotton candy.  
“N-no of c-ourse n-no, ah, Hawks,” he groans.  
Hawks smirks, palming his length. He was a cute size, average.  
“Aw would you look at that, it’s small,” he teases lightly, nipping at the base of his neck and suckling on the soft flesh.  
Dabi’s arousal seems to worsen at the remark. He’s not only a sub, he muses, rutting his hips against his, but he’s into degradation.  
“It’s n- small, fuck, I can’t even think straight. Come on Hawks stop. I’m not gay.”  
“I never said you were,” he whispers. “But I’m not the one who decided to kiss me again.”  
Dabi flusters, glancing away. He knows it’s true, that’s why he can’t face him.  
Hawks steps away from him and Dabi whimpers, evidently missing the heat of the older boy.  
“Aw, what’s wrong?” he teases lightly.  
“N-nothing,” there’s a slight stutter in his voice and as much as he hates it, it makes a tremor of lust run right through him.  
He had never heard Dabi stutter before. It was nice to see he could reduce the younger boy to a whimpering, stammering mess in less than a few minutes.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
Dabi nods, keeping his gaze focused on something in the distance.  
“Bye, Touya,” he says before closing the door.  
Leaving the younger boy hard and aching with no one to relieve him.


	2. Chapter 3

When the door closes, Dabi dissolves into a sob, sinking to the floor.  
“Such a good little boy, you like that don’t you?”  
The whip cracks against his skin and Dabi cries out, arching his back painfully. A welt starts to form, one more to add to the collection.  
“Answer me.”  
Heated fingers slide through his hair. His head is wrenched back and a sour breath fans his lips.  
“Fuck, you don’t even care do you? You’re just a little slut like your mother, huh? All you care about is getting off.”  
Dabi whimpers, staring down at his clenched thighs, a bit of milky fluid trickling down the ropes.  
“Sir,” Dabi cries, trying to lean against him but the binds keep him upright.  
“What baby? Tell me what do you want? To cum?”  
“Yes,” he cries.  
“Bad boys don’t get to cum.”  
There’s a soft whoosh of air and a bitter chuckle as the whip hits him again, but not for the last time tonight.  
Dabi forces the memory from his thoughts, clenching the sides of his head. He shouldn’t have shown him, he shouldn’t have let him see what he had tried so hard to forget, the years of torment and abuse that he carried as battle scars.  
It was shameful and yet those gold eyes had looked at him no different.  
He wonders if he was wrong to mistrust Hawks, if he really was part of their team. Anyone who had ever seen his scars pitied him but Hawks hadn’t. He wanted to know because he trusted him, because he wanted him to do the same. And in the end, he hadn’t.  
But then the kiss. . . what had all that meant? And the maid outfit?  
He shakes his head again, deciding he needs a shower. It always helps clear his mind. Stepping outside, he grabs a towel from the linen closet and moves to the door.  
He grips the knob, turns it once, twice. Fuck. He raps on the door.  
“Ay get the fuck out, I need to shower.”  
He hears a soft whistle and then a familiar voice call out.  
“Just a moment!”  
He steps back and reopens the linen closet, shoving his towel back in.  
He’d just shower tomorrow morning. Just as he moves to his room, the door opens and a wing brushes against his back.  
“Dabi?” he asks softly. “You can go.”  
“No I’m fine,” he says, “I’ll just shower tomorrow morning.”  
“Okay then,” he says, pushing past him.  
His body brushes his and Dabi can’t fight the gasp that leaves him.  
Hawks chuckles, stepping into him. Dabi tenses. He can’t see the older boy, making him so much more unpredictable and frightening.  
Soft hands graze his hips, the touch warm and tender, and he whimpers, splaying his hands out on the door.  
“What’s wrong, Dabi?” his lips brush his ear, sending electric tingles running down his spine.  
“N-nothing, I’m tired.”  
“You’re such a bad boy. I can hurt you all I want, and you’ll still come back huh? You’ll beg for this dick to be inside you, to suck it just like your mother does, deep throat me until you can’t breathe?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Tired?” he muses softly.  
Fingers dip lower and he tenses, letting out a trembling gasp when he palms his length. His dick strains, the only thing separating skin from meeting the thin fabric of his pants.  
He wants to know how his thin long fingers will feel when they wrap around him, when he begins to stroke him.  
“Hawks,” he whispers.  
“Yes?” he says, his breath hot and minty by his ear.  
“I-”  
He arches against the taller boy when his fingers wiggle into his band, stroking him lightly.  
“Do you want it?” Hawks asks.  
Dabi nods.  
“Tell me about your scars.”  
Dabi shuts his eyes, shaking his head.  
“Please don’t make me,” he’s stuttering again.  
“Dabi,” he says testily. “Don’t be afraid. Tell me. I wanna know.”  
“Please,” he whispers frailly. “I’m not ready.”  
Hawks sighs, pursing his lips, but seems to back off the subject, instead focusing his efforts on his zipper. He pulls down his briefs and Dabi mewls softly.  
“Not out in the hall, fuck Hawks.”  
Hawks chuckles, wrapping his fingers around his length.  
“This is what girls go crazy over? There’s nothing here,” he teases.  
Dabi whines, rutting against his hand.  
“Please,” he whispers.  
He had promised himself to never beg again, not after what his father had done to him, but he couldn’t help himself. He doesn’t know why he wants it or why he starts whimpering around Hawks, but what he does know is that right now he needs it. Relief; it’s been a while since he’s had any.  
Hawks strokes him and he feels his whole body go into overdrive, ecstasy clouding his mind. He bucks his hips against his hand, trying to create more friction, more anything.  
“Good boy,” he whispers.  
He trembles.  
Dabi sinks his head on his cock, spit slipping from his mouth as he bobs his head up and down, abusing himself on his huge dick.  
Fingers slip through his hair, pulling his head up to teal eyes.  
“Good boy.”  
He shudders, pressing his forehead into the door as a wave of nausea and disgust hits him.  
Hawks is different, he tells himself, he won’t hurt you like he did.  
“Shit, someone’s coming out,” Hawks says, pressing his body against his as he turns the knob and ushers Dabi inside.  
He closes it behind them and locks it just as footsteps pad towards the bathroom. There’s a faint click of the lights and the soft whir of the bathroom fan as the door closes behind them.  
“That was close, you okay?”  
Dabi nods, taking a shaky breath. He had promised to never give himself up to anyone like that ever again, and yet, here he was, begging for the older boy to stroke his dick.  
He needed to get his head out of the gutter.  
“Night birdbrain, I’m tired,” he says coldly, turning away so the older boy can’t see his hard dick.  
He smirks.  
“And yet you have all that energy to beg for me to get you off.”  
Dabi shrugs, trying to keep his voice neutral.  
“I was just messing with you.”  
“Oh yeah?” Hawks says, stepping into him.  
Dabi tenses, feeling himself slip out of his facade, the real him threatening to break out. But he quickly clears his throat and moves out of his reach.  
“Yeah, I told you I’m not gay and I still don’t trust you.”  
Yeah that’s right, regain control.  
“That’s such a shame,” warm fingers graze the side of his hip, the touch so light it makes him yearn for more.  
It’s not enough. It never was, not until he got filled.  
“I kinda wanted to blow you.”  
Please do.  
“Ew, I would never let you-” his voice trails off as Hawks presses his clothed dick against his naked ass.  
“Go on,” he whispers.  
“Never let you. . .”  
“Mhm?” he grinds into him.  
“Never let you-”  
Tender lips trace the side of his neck, before a warm wet tongue laps gently at his base. He whimpers. Hawks wraps his fingers around his length, pumping him slowly as he moves down his throat, his teeth scraping against the flesh lightly.  
He strokes him faster and Dabi cries out, arching his back.  
“Never let me what?” he whispers, moving quicker.  
Dabi shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“N-nothing,” he says.  
“Oh that’s what I thought.”  
Hawks tweaks his nipple and Dabi groans, losing all control as he rut into his hand frantically, so close to his looming orgasm.  
“Mhm that’s it, fuck my hand just like that,” he says and Dabi whimpers, splaying his hands out on the wall.  
He wishes the older boy would help him but doesn’t ask instead leaning against the wall, his breaths coming out in soft, little pants. He grinds his hips, focusing on the pleasure building in his core as he gets himself off.  
“Come on, you can do better than that, Dabi. You wanna cum right?”  
A small mewl escapes him. He quickens his pace, whimpering and moaning as he becomes undone, fucking himself into his hand with reckless abandon.  
“That’s it, good boy,” he drawls.  
Dabi’s lips part and Hawks grabs his neck, turning his head into him. He closes his mouth over his, swallowing his loud moan as he begins to move his hand again, easing him into his climax.  
Dabi’s body trembles and Hawks kisses him harder, their tongues coiling as his dick swells up and his release finally hits. He decorates the wall in thin, milky ropes of cum, hearing the older boy chuckle against him. He removes his hand and Dabi stares at him through hazy, lidded eyes.  
“Lick it up,” he says.  
“Huh?”  
Hawks tilts his head towards the wall and he swallows as he watches the slow, steady drip of his seed run down the wall.  
“I don’t wan-”  
Hawks pushes his face against the wall and he chokes a little before opening his mouth and lapping at his cum. It’s salty and slightly bitter, but he doesn’t mind, licking it hungrily.  
“You aren’t a messy little boy, are you?” he asks, slapping his ass.  
Dabi shakes his head, his eyes fluttering.  
“Good boys don’t make a mess. Clean this up. That’s it Touya, lick it all up.”  
Hawks rubs his ass cheek lightly as Dabi finishes, pulling away from the wall.  
“Did you clean it well?”  
He nods.  
“Hm, good job,” he says, giving his affirmation. “I’m tired. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Okay.”  
“I guess this time is actually goodbye then,” he says, smirking. “Later.”  
Dabi nods, left to stare at the older boy’s back as he disappears, leaving him a stuttering, throbbing mess.


	3. Chapter 3

*A lot of backstory here has nothing to do with Mha. I dont know thats how I decided to make it because I'm dumb but yeah just know that. Also trigger warning! If you don't wanna read I suggest skipping.  
“I can’t go out there.”  
Amber eyes deadpan him and he meets them, not daring to look away. It wasn’t fair that he had to go out and humiliate himself in front of all his friends just because birdbrain won a stupid, fucking game.   
“You’ll be fine, quit being a baby and go outside.”  
He narrows his eyes before huffing and gripping the knob.   
Stupid fucking brat.   
Hawks steps up behind him and he opens the door before the older boy can try to make a move on him, stepping outside.  
“Ay, give that back,” Twice shouts.   
“No, not until you lay off,” Toga screams right back.  
Dabi mentally face palms. Those two were always quarreling over something.  
The faint scent of burnt toast stings his nose and he walks forward, taking a pretty good guess of what had gone wrong.  
Tomura was spread out on the couch, his crossed legs slung over the table, some strange cartoon droning in on the background. Toga storms into the living room, her skirt billowing.  
“Can you tell Twice he can’t cook and I should?”  
Tomura lets out a grunt, training his eyes on the screen behind her.   
“That’s it,” Toga growls, grabbing up the remote.  
She shuts off the tv, puts her hands square on her hips and glowers down at him.   
“Tell him.”  
“Hey, the hell you’d do that for?”  
“Fuck bread’s totally burnt and it’s all your fault, Toga.”  
“My fault?” she screams, rounding around.  
Amber eyes lock on his but they aren’t Hawks. Dabi swallows, having nowhere to hide.  
“What’s wrong, Toga?” Twice asks, popping his head up out of the kitchen. “Whoa,” he squeals, “Didn’t know you were so in touch with your feminie side, Dabi- you look stupid.”  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t make a big deal out of it,” he hisses, brushing past Toga, who was still staring at him wide eyed.   
“What’s wrong with you, you psycho? Never seen a guy in a skirt before?”  
Tomura chuckles.  
“Why are you wearing that?” he asks flatly.  
“I lost a bet to shithead over there,” he says, hoping Hawks won’t correct him.  
He doesn’t want to be humiliated any more than he already was.  
Hawks opens his mouth but before he can speak, Twice budges in,   
“What was the bet? Where a stupid maid costume?- ooo the designs are pretty.”  
“No, it wasn’t,” he says uneasily, glancing over at Hawks.  
“What’s for breakfast?” he says.  
“Burnt toast,” Toga says, seemingly back to normal. “But before that. . .”  
There’s a bright flash and Dabi flails his arms, trying to cover his face.  
“Don’t cover your face, Dabi. This is great, never thought I’d see you in a dress before,” she says, moving around him to snap pictures.  
“Stop, you fucking physco!” he growls, trying to grab the phone but Toga is quicker.  
“Hey make her stop,” Dabi pleads to Twice.  
“No can do, gotta cook. Not really, just don’t wanna get involved,” he says, disappearing in the kitchen.   
“Fuck Toga stop,” he growls.  
“Why should I? You’d do the same to me.”  
“Stop or I’ll burn your hand off, you crazy woman.”  
“Do it,” she dares.  
Dabi raises his hand, flinching when fingers close around his wrist, lowering his arm.  
“Stop it both of you. I’m hungry,” Hawks says.  
“You’re not the only one,” Tomura says.  
“Hey, why don’t you make something then?” Toga snaps.  
“Can’t, too busy doing other things.”  
“Yeah okay.”  
She scoffs.  
“You aren’t getting this back.”  
“Don’t need it,” he says, scrolling through his phone.  
“Toga, if you don’t delete those from your phone, I’ll kill you!”   
“Let me see.”  
Hawks holds out his arm and Toga falters, her breath hitching in her throat.   
“Fine,” she huffs, giving it to him.   
It was obvious she liked Hawks. Dabi was sure she still had feelings for Ochako Uraraka but because she knew Ochako would never fall for a villain, she had focused her attention somewhere else.  
Guess birdie’s the next victim, he muses, as he watches Hawks take the phone and scroll through the pictures.  
He leans over his shoulder, watching as the images disappear.   
“Delete them permanently or else this nutcase will just recover them.”  
Hawks clicks on her deleted album, removes the rest of the pictures, and then hands it back to her.  
Toga flusters.  
“So what’s for breakfast?”  
“I don’t know,” she blurts, “Let me ask Twice.”  
She moves into the kitchen and he can hear her release a shaky breath.   
Dabi sighs, moving over to the couch.   
“Great now I’m angry and hungry,” he says, tucking his skirt over his knees.  
“Wanna play a game?” Hawks offers.  
Dabi shoots him a glare.  
“Nah,” Twice says. “I’d love to.”  
“Count me out,” Tomura says.  
The door opens and Compress comes out, stretching.   
“What’s all the ruckus?” he groans, rubbing his eyes.  
“We have no food,” Toga groans.  
“Oh, let’s just go out then. Or order I don’t know.”  
Stain emerges from behind him, a toothbrush in his mouth.  
“Let’s get pizza.”  
Hawks shoots him a glance.  
“At 10 in the morning?”  
He shrugs.   
“Who cares? Plus I’m in the mood to devour some heroes today, who’s with me.”  
Toga runs out the kitchen, her marigold eyes gleaming sadistically.  
“You know I’m always up for some fun, Stain.”  
“Yeah, let’s go. It’s been too long,” Tomura says, standing.  
“So no food? Okay. -I’m hungry.”  
“We’ll get something Twice, don’t worry. How about you Dabi, you up for some thrill?” Overhaul asks.   
“I always am.”  
“Wait what the fuck,” Stain laughs, nearly choking on his toothpaste. “I didn’t even notice, what the hell are you wearing.”  
Dabi holds up a hand, blue flames emerging on his fingertips.  
“Leave it,” he says, but there’s no threat in his voice.   
“Ha shit look at him, Overhaul.”  
Overhaul glances at him, and the two break in a series of laughter.  
“Alright leave you two physcos,” Dabi grumbles, “Go get dressed so we can leave.”  
“Don’t tell me you’re going out in that?” Overhaul asks.  
“Of course not.”  
“Yeah he is,” Hawks says.   
Dabi shoots him a look but Hawks doesn’t care.  
“Like hell I am!”  
“I won the bet fair and square, you’re wearing it.”  
“Yeah and then what happens if I trip and fall on my ass? I can’t move around comfortably in this shit, that’s not fair, Hawks.”  
“Don’t care,” he says.   
“Shit, what’s the bet that’s got you all so heated?” Tomura asks, actually paying attention now.  
“Doesn’t matter,” Dabi snaps.  
“He has to do whatever I tell him, that’s the bet,” Hawks says.  
“Man I wish I had played,” Twice says.   
“Hawks stop,” he says, “I’m not going out in this shit. It’s embarrassing.”  
“You should have won then.”  
Dabi narrows his eyes. Why’s he being so mean all the sudden? Did it have anything to do with him calling him birdbrain? Hawks had warned him not to yesterday but that’s when he thought the bet had started.  
“Can I speak to you alone?” Dabi grits out.  
“I don’t see why you can’t just tell me here,” he says.  
“Please?” he says.  
“Wow, Dabi actually said please? Shocker,” Toga says.  
She shivers from Dabi’s glare, pretending to help Twice with something.   
“Fine.”  
Hawks turns on his heel and Dabi follows behind, pulling down his skirt as the villains snickered, and threw a few glances his way.   
When the door shuts behind him, he lets out a shaky sigh.  
“What the hell is up with you?”  
“Nothing,” Hawks says. “I won the bet, I want you to wear it.”  
“Are you upset because I called you birdbrain?”  
“I already told you it doesn’t bother me.”  
“So why the fuck are you being so disagreeable then?”  
“For one, you didn’t say birdbrain, you called me shithead. And I’m not being disagreeable at all. If you had won, you’d make me wear that stupid clown suit when we went out. It isn’t even that big of a deal,” he says.  
“To me it is. I want to fight today.”  
“Then fight,” Hawks says.   
Dabi narrows his eyes, marigold clashing with turquoise. Today, his eyes are bright and intense, much more angrier than yesterday. So what had he done wrong? Was it because he called him shithead? Did it really upset him that much?  
It was just a name.   
“I’m sorry,” he says finally. “I’m sorry I called you shithead, if you’d just rec-”  
“No.”  
“Why the fuck not?” he growls. “Look I’m tryna be nice to you, but you’re really getting on my fucking nerves. I don’t even have to wear this stupid shit. It was just a bet. So what? It’s not like you can force me to do anything.”  
“If you take it off, I’ll tell everyone about last night.”  
Dabi stares at him, slack jawed.  
“You wouldn’t.”  
Hawks jaw tightens.  
“I would.”  
“You asshole,” he screams, storming forward. “I knew I couldn’t fucking trust you!”  
He shoves him up against the wall and Hawks eyes widen as his wings get trapped underneath him.   
A feather flies out and hooks under the back of Dabi’s collar, wrenching him off of the older boy and flinging him to the ground.   
“You almost broke my wings,” he says flatly, checking his injured wing.  
“How could you?” Dabi cries, blue flames emanating from the tips of his fingers. “All because I won’t wear a dumb outfit? I’ve never given myself to anyone like that, it was so hard to even- and you-”  
He turns away, getting up to his feet.  
“I guess,” his voice turns cold, “this was just a reminder to never let myself fall like that again.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Hawks asks.  
“I was abused, Hawks. That’s how I got my scars. When my mom left for work, my dad would tell her he brought me to school but he never did. He would make me stay home and would-” he trembles.   
“Would what?” Hawks presses.  
“Fuck me. He’d hit me with whips and chains because it made him hard and sometimes he wouldn’t stop until I almost passed out. I’d be bleeding and he’d make me suck his dick or bounce on it, and I was so young. I didn’t understand, I didn’t know it was wrong. He’d been doing it ever since I was little and I- let him. I begged him not to stop because the pleasure was so intense, it felt so good, and he’d always tell me how proud he was of me. How good of a son I was. That’s all I ever wanted to be. Good. ”  
“Dabi, I’m so sorry,” he says.  
“When they finally found him, he had killed himself and I swore to never let anyone do that to me ever again. I swore to never let anyone touch me the way you did, call me those names but I let you do it.”  
“I’m sorry, I misspoke. I won’t tell anyone about last night I promise,” Hawks whispers.  
“I don’t care anymore,” Dabi says.  
“But I didn’t know.”  
“You know why I abandoned the name Touya? Because that’s what he called me and every time someone said it, it reminded me of him,” he clenches his fists, “I never wanted to remember him. I never wanted-” his voice cracks with tears. “I never wanted to feel that ever again.”  
“Dabi,” Hawks says, stepping into him. “I’m so so sorry.”  
He pulls him into a hug and Dabi leans into his shoulder, sobbing.   
“You can take off the costume if you want, I just- I guess I got a little worked up.”  
“Okay,” Dabi whispers.   
Hawks rakes his fingers through his hair, sighing gently.   
“Do you think,” he hesitates, “Do you think things would have turned out differently if your dad never did that stuff to you? Do you think you’d be a hero?”  
“My dad was one,” he whispers. “I always wanted to be just like him, but I don’t know.”  
“He was a hero?”  
“Yeah it’s been ten years since he died so I don’t know if anyone would remember him, but he was the talk of the town for a long time. I used to love watching him, seeing him fight crime. I remember everyone loved him so much that when I didn’t show up to school everyone assumed it was because he had to be training me, teaching me from a young age to fight crime. No one suspected it was because he was. . . raping me.”  
“And that’s when you stopped believing in heroes?” Hawks asks.   
“Yeah. I realized that in this world, there are none. And all we are are people fighting for our distorted version of what’s right.”  
“Yeah I understand,” Hawks says.  
“I want to kill all of them. Until there’s no one left,” he says, clenching his fist.  
“Why?” Hawks asks.  
“Because they’re all just as evil as him. They play heroes in front of the crowd but are completely different people behind closed doors. Sometimes I feel like heroes are scarier than villains. We’re evil and everyone knows it but they pretend not to be.”  
“Not all of them are, I’m sure.”  
Dabi stares at him and Hawks chews his lip anxiously.   
“I’m sure there are good ones out there is what I’m saying.”   
Dabi withdraws a bit.   
He supported them, he was one of them. No other villain would have ever said anything kind about the heroes.   
Dabi lifts his hand.  
“Why exactly are you here, Hawks?”  
“I use to be one,” he says, “I loved the thrill of fighting villains. But then I realized that some of them were corrupt and I decided to join the league.”  
Hope he doesn’t recognize I made all that shit up, Hawks thinks, watching Dabi battle himself.   
He’s doubting him again. He had hoped he could convince him, try to stop the upcoming war but Dabi had misunderstood him. He may have permanently broken whatever bond they had just made.  
Hawks steps forward and takes his hand, threading his fingers through his.  
“I’m on your side, Dabi. Forever and always,” he says, closing his mouth over his.   
Dabi tenses underneath him, letting out a soft whimper when fingers slip into his hair and tug, forcing his head back. Now that he has the angle he wants, Hawks deepens the kiss, kissing him roughly.   
“Hawks, we got-” he pulls away, panting.  
Hawks closes his mouth over his again, nibbling at his bottom lip for access. Dabi gives it to him, their tongues coiling as the older boy pushes him up against the wall lightly, grinding against him. Their soft moans of pleasure are swallowed by each other’s hungry mouths, a good thing too or the other members would have heard.  
Dabi whimpers, rutting his hips against Hawks, unable to help himself.  
“Don’t ever be ashamed of being a bottom,” Hawks whispers into his ear. “You don’t need to feel strong around me. Just be you.”  
He believes it. Every word because those gold eyes hold nothing but respect for him.   
He nods.  
It’s different this time, he can let go. Hawks won’t use him. Or ever hurt him. It’s different this time.   
“Lock the door, please?” he asks.  
Hawks moves over to the door and turns the lock before walking back over to him.   
“Can I make you feel good?” he whispers, letting the part of him he had hidden for so long out.  
He thought it would take a while to get himself comfortable, used to saying yes sir and yes master, used to being so docile, but something made it so easy when he was around the older boy. Maybe it was because he hadn’t judged him. Maybe it was because he looked at him with nothing but reverence, or because he had never once made him feel small.   
It felt like he had come out stronger, that the piece of him he had tried to bury for so long had finally made him whole again.  
“You wanna make me feel good, Dabi?” Hawks asks, amusement flickering in bright gold.  
“Yes sir,” he whispers, looking away from his eyes.   
“Sir?” Hawks muses, “I never said you could call me that. You earn names, they aren’t just given to you.”  
Dabi whimpers softly.   
“Sorry.”  
“Let’s see what you can do,” Hawks says. “I doubt it’ll be much, but have a try.”  
Dabi flusters, reaching out to unzip his pants.  
“Ah ah, on your knees.”  
Dabi bites his lip.   
“Okay.”  
“Can I call you puppy, is that okay?”  
He nods meekly as he fumbles with his trousers, the floor cold beneath his bare knees.  
“Alright.”  
Dabi reaches up to unzip his pants and Hawks tsks, signaling for the younger boy to move his hand. Maybe he wanted to do it?  
“Wrap your pretty teeth around it,” he says.  
“My teeth?” he whispers. “Okay.”  
He leans forward and tentatively bites down on the zipper, giving it a slight tug. It comes undone easily, and Dabi reaches up, pushing the front of his pants off to the side of his hips so he could see his boxers. He pulls them down lightly, just enough to reveal his hard member.   
Holy shit, he’s big.   
His dick made his own look puny in comparison. He must have been at least ten or eleven inches, dare he say twelve, although he was leaning towards it. His girth was wide and long, with a short thick crown at the end. He swallows, biting his lip.  
“What are you waiting for, puppy?” A tremor of lust runs through him, his dick straining uncomfortably against his boxers.  
“Answer me,” he says gently.  
“You’re a lot bigger than I expected,” he whispers softly.   
“Is that true baby? Or do you think everything’s big because yours is so tiny?”  
Dabi whimpers, rubbing his thighs together.  
“Go on. You’re wasting time, pup.”  
Dabi leans forward, blowing a dark black strand from his forehead as he hesitantly licks his tip, slightly cringing at the bitter taste of precum.   
“Good puppy,” he purrs and Dabi uses that as a sign to move on.  
He flattens his tongue, gliding it down the side of his shaft in long, agonizing strokes, causing Hawks to rut his hips against him.   
“Fuck puppy,” he whispers.  
Dabi does the same to the other side as he fists him at the base, stroking up and down slowly between short swipes of his tongue.  
When he takes him into his mouth fully, deep throating him with practiced ease, the older boy groans, biting his lip to keep from being too loud.  
“Fuck, holy hell.”  
Dabi bobs his head up and down, spit dripping from his mouth as he sets a fairly rough pace, hoping to get the older boy off quickly.  
He didn’t know how long it’d be until Overhaul or Stain got bored of waiting for them to finish talking and tried to come in. The door was locked but the two of them could just break it.   
Hawks shoves his head down and he gags as his nose is pressed against his pelvis harshly. Hawks ruts his hips against him, thrusting roughly into his mouth and causing the older boy to grab his hips for support.   
“Mhm,” Hawks moans, grabbing the pillow from behind him and holding it up to his face.  
He lets out a strangled cry, fucking him with reckless abandon as he grows closer to the edge.  
“Oh god baby, you really know how to suck dick,” he whispers, pumping in and out of him.  
Dabi chokes, tears slipping down his face as he takes the assault, hoping Hawks would deposit his seed soon. He wanted him to fill him up, but wasn’t sure how he’d ask him. They didn’t have that much time; the villains would start to suspect them.   
Hawks’s dick swells and Dabi whimpers, preparing himself for his master’s release.   
“What a good little puppy,” Hawks whispers, bucking his hips faster. “Knows how to blow me so well.”  
“Hm,” Dabi moans around his cock, his eyes fluttering as Hawks nudges his dick with his foot.  
“Look at you, hard already,” he whispers, pulling the pillow away to catch his breath. “I bet you want your fill next right? Want to get your small, needy cock blown? Or do you wanna be filled up with so much spent it oozes from your sore, red bottom?”  
Both.  
He mewls, whining against Hawks.  
“I bet you wanna be filled up so badly, huh? What a bad bad puppy.”  
He trembles, clenching his thighs as the painful sensation in his dick worsens. He needs it so bad, to be touched, to be fucked.  
Hawks warm seed trickles down his throat and he swallows, hearing the older boy hiss above him. He pulls his dick out and slaps it across his face.   
“Ow,” Dabi whines. “That hurts.”  
“Who told you you had permission to swallow?”  
“You didn’t tell me I need-”  
Smack. He whimpers, the skin of his cheek flushing scarlet on impact.  
“Sorry,” he says.  
“From now on, you ask for permission. Understand?”  
“Yes,” he whispers.  
“Good puppy. Now let’s fill you so we can go alright?”  
He nods.   
He extends a hand and Dabi takes it hesitantly, letting him lift him up to his feet.  
“I’m gonna fill you up so good,” Hawks whispers, kissing his ear. “You’ll feel me in you for the rest of the day.”  
Dabi trembles.   
“Come sit on the bed baby.”  
“Yo are you guys ready to go? We’re getting hungry,” Toga yells, rapping on the door.   
“Yeah in five,” Hawks calls out.   
“Okay.”  
Dabi mewls, knowing Hawks won’t keep his promise to fill him up.  
“I know puppy. You waited so long. I got you, I’ll fill you up.”  
He lifts up his skirt, pulls down his briefs and clamps a hand over Dabi’s mouth. His eyes widen as Hawks shoves himself in, setting a rough brutal pace.  
“Sh, that’s it puppy. I’m gonna fill this nasty bottom with my hot, hot seed.”  
He thrusts faster and Dabi’s eyes roll into the back of his head as the older boy inserts himself fully, his whole body trembling underneath him. Hawks bucks his hips, pumping in and out of him so quickly he can barely keep up. All he can focus on is his breath, willing himself to breathe and not pass out  
Hawks grunts above him and he moans quietly into the sheets as warm ropes of cum ooze from his hot, reddened bottom, sliding between his legs.  
“Good boy,” he whispers, pulling out.   
“We’re coming now!” Hawks yells before anyone can try to knock on the door. “Come on, get dressed. I’ll make sure to get you off later, I promise.”  
Dabi nods, standing up.   
“I’m gonna go outside,” he pecks his lips. “Come out soon okay?”  
“Yeah,” Dabi says, still trying to catch his breath.   
“Alright.”  
The door opens and he watches as Hawks disappears before collapsing onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Finally you’re out,” Toga groans, “I thought I was gonna die from hunger.”  
“You can have the toast if you want,” Tomura says.  
She shoots him a glare and he raises a hand innocently.  
“Anyways,” she leans over the couch, her amber eyes glinting darkly. “What did you guys do in there? It sounded pretty bad. Were you arguing?”  
Hawks chuckles.  
“Maybe,” he says.  
Toga huffs.  
“Well Dabi never argues with any of us. So he must have been pissed.”  
He was, Hawks supposed. He had really hit a sore spot when he threatened to tell everyone about what he had done to him.  
He hadn’t meant it but Dabi had begun to vex him and he had had enough. Hawks was never one to lose his temper, especially over something so trivial as name calling but he didn’t want anyone to think they could bully him around. That’s only part of the reason he had gotten so mad at Dabi though. He had been playing off everything that had happened between them, pretending to act cool in order to preserve his reputation. It was annoying; he hadn’t expected Dabi to touch him or anything and it might have meant nothing to him in the first place, but it felt like he still thought of him as not part of the team.  
The door opens behind him and he tenses. Dabi walks past him, donning black slacks and a loose cotton tee shirt. He looks weary as he takes a seat on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head.  
“So,” Toga says, turning into him. “What happened? I tried to hear you guys but Twice wouldn’t stop shouting.”  
Twice chuckles, rubbing his neck sheepishly.  
“Sorry- I have no regrets,” he says.  
She rolls her eyes and faces Dabi again, who only offers her a slight glance. His eyes are wide and slightly red from when he had begun to cry, the remnants on his puffy, swollen face. Hawks bites his lip, a tremor of lust running through him as he remembers those eyes staring up at him when he blew him, brimmed with cute little tears.  
He hadn’t expected for Dabi to admit all that to him but he was glad he had. He was sure he had earned some of his trust, which was important to getting himself a spot in the meetings and being able to take more notes about the villains and their quirks. He was interested in hearing about more of their backstories, maybe he could change their mind, show them all heroes weren’t bad.  
Dabi’s story had struck him as awfully sad and he wonders if his dad hadn’t been so abusive or if perhaps he had been a villain if Touya would have still ended up like this. He wants to end the war before it even begins, but with the way things are going it seems unlikely.  
“Hey are you listening to me?” A pale finger snaps in front of his face and he stares down at amber eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
“Yeah what’s up?”  
“Sushi or pizza?” she asks.  
As if that’s a debate, sushi obviously.  
“Why don’t we eat eggs or pancakes? It’s literally eleven a.m,” Hawks says, “But sushi I guess.”  
Toga nods.  
“So that’s four votes for sushi, and three for pizza. Yay sushi wins,” she says, throwing her arms up in the air. “Now let’s go I’m starving.”  
The door opens and Overhaul stretches, dressed in his regular clothes instead of pjs.  
“Did pizza win?” he asks.  
“No,” Toga says.  
“You guys are the real psychos,” he grumbles.  
Stain joins him from the bedroom opposite.  
“I heard sushi won? Let’s go.”  
He claps hands with Toga.  
“Come on let’s go,” Dabi says, a bit ancy. “I wanna fight some heroes already.”  
“Yeah.”  
They all shuffle out the door one by one, Toga obsessively chattering with Twice and Stain about how she’s gonna crush the heroes while Tomura scrolls through his phone and Overhaul waves off a bee.  
Dabi stands up from the couch and Hawks catches his wrist gently. He hadn’t expected for Dabi to be able to switch from his whimpering, stammering self to being regular again. In a way, he kind of felt bad. He had opened up this Pandora box of Touya’s past and manipulated it, using the fact that he had given himself up so easily to him sexually to gain his trust.  
It’s not that it hadn’t meant anything to him. Hawks enjoyed sex as much as the next guy, and seeing someone so bratty become so docile with just one touch had made him harder than he had ever been before. But, he still had a job to do and no matter how much he wanted, he could never lose spite of that.  
“What’s the matter?” Dabi says, his voice monotone again.  
“I just want you to know your secrets are safe with me.”  
“Whatever,” he says, brushing past him.  
Back to mean Dabi, he sighs.  
***********************************  
“Why must we go on foot?” Twice growls. “This is so boring. Oo a squirrel.”  
“Because you’re getting fat, you moron and walking is good for you.”  
“Excuse me? How dare you-”  
“Ignore her, Twice. She’s a psycho,” Dabi says, clapping his back.  
Twice huffs and crosses his arm over his chest as the group walks up to the restaurant building, the smell of fresh, fried tempura and yakitori making their mouths water. Toga’s the first to enter obviously and the rest follow behind clumsily, tired and hungry.  
“Seven?” the host asks, not bothering to glance up at them.  
“Yeah,” Toga says.  
“Alright,” he says, glancing up. “Oh Toga? How are you?”  
“Good, how’s everything with Shelly?”  
“It’s great, thank you. I proposed to her last night. She was so happy she almost set the house on fire,” he says.  
“She still hasn’t learned to control her quirk?” Toga asks, marveled.  
“No unfortunately but I love her anyway. How many again? Seven right. Follow me.”  
He grabs a few menus and leads them down the hall, the soft clatter of dishware and murmurs crooning in the background. Everyone loves the food here, Hawks thinks, it must be nice to be normal people.  
The waiter stops at a long, cozy booth and sets the menus down, staring at Hawks for a moment. He tenses, hoping he won’t say anything. Hawks had been on the news a couple of times but before going on this mission, he had had mha wipe his face clean off the internet so his cover wouldn’t be blown.  
“You look familiar,” he says. “Are you Hawks?”  
He stiffens.  
Shit. Shit. SHIT.  
“Um yes,” he says, unable to lie in front of the villains.  
Dabi stares at him and he can sense a bit of distrust in his gaze. But no he worked so hard to get him to trust him, he can’t lose it all now.  
“Hm,” the waiter steps closer and studies his face. “Now I know where you're from. I’m sure of it.”  
“Ricky! We need your help!”  
“Gotta go. I’ll talk to you guys later. Nice meeting ya, Hawks,” he says before turning around and rushing towards the kitchen.  
Hawks lets out a shaky breath and slides into the booth alongside Dabi, Overhaul and Stain, who all shift just slightly to make room for him.  
“How does he know you?” Dabi asks skeptically, flipping through his menu.  
“Maybe I came here once,” Hawks says.  
“Impossible,” he flips to the next page, tapping his fingers against the table impatiently. “This restaurant’s only for villains.”  
Hawks gulps.  
“Give him a break,” Toga jumps in. “Maybe he came here on accident one time?”  
“Maybe,” Dabi says but he sounds unconvinced.  
Hawks slides his fingers over Dabi’s thigh under the table, trying to earn back his trust and it seems to work as Dabi’s breath falters and he flips through the menu faster.  
“I did come here once. I used to be a hero,” Hawks says.  
The best way to lie is to combine a half-truth with a lie.  
Everyone’s eyes fly to his.  
He takes a deep breath, tracing small patterns into Dabi’s thigh, hearing his breathing grow more ragged.  
“A long time ago though. He must have seen me one time on tv.”  
This part was true.  
“You were a hero?” Toga asks, leaning closer, enticed. “What made you switch to being a villain?”  
“It was corrupt, the heroes appeared good to cameras but they actually weren’t.”  
Dabi stiffens, the story hits close to home. Hawks dips his fingers between his thighs and Dabi hardens instantly.  
“I thought I was doing the right thing,” he says. “Fighting villains. I never killed any of course,” he says, reinforcing the idea he hadn’t been the cause of lost comrades. “But then I realized that heroes were worse than villains and I made the big switch.”  
The waitress came forward.  
“Drinks anybody?”  
“Strawberry lemonade,” Toga says.  
“Water, I’m on a diet,” Twice says, “Not really,I’ll take a coke.”  
Tomura looks up from his phone.  
“Scotch on the rocks.”  
“At 11 in the morning?” Stain asks. “Hell yeah gimmie one too.”  
“Make that three,” Overhaul says.  
“How about you Dabi?” the waitress asks, batting her lashes. “Will you have your regular?”  
Hawks grips his thigh harder and Dabi nearly squeaks.  
“Beer,” he says, surprisingly keeping his voice flat.  
“How about you. . .” she asks.  
“Water.”  
“Boring,” Toga says.  
“You’re not drinking alcohol either,” Hawks says.  
“Still boring.”  
“Fine I’ll take a scotch on the rocks then.”  
Toga claps gleefully.  
“Me too.”  
COPY CAT.  
“So no strawberry lemonade?” she asks, erasing the order..  
“No I want that too.”  
“Okay, so let me just make sure I have this right. Toga wants strawberry lemonade and scotch on the rocks.”  
“I hope you’re paying for your own drinks,” Tomura cuts in.  
“And Twice wants water- no coke- and Tomura wants scotch on the rocks. And Dabi wants beer. Overhaul and Stain want scotch on the rocks as well and you. . . want water right?” she asks, staring at Hawks.  
He shakes his head.  
“I’ll take a scotch on the rocks.”  
“Oh right, my bad. Okay are you guys ready to order your food yet?”  
“No give us a moment.”  
When the waitress leaves, Toga leans forward again, cupping her chin in her hand.  
“Go on,” her amber eyes have that sadistic glint to them and Hawks swallows, feeling slightly overwhelmed.  
“I said it already. I made the big switch.”  
“So before you were here you worked for the heroes?” Tomura asks.  
“Yeah.”  
“How do we know you aren’t still working for them though?” Overhaul asks.  
“Because I took out one of them, remember?” he says.  
Overhaul doesn’t seem convinced.  
“But you didn’t kill him,” he says, flipping through his menu. “It doesn’t count if you haven’t killed em. That changes everything, Hawks. Now I don’t think I can trust you.”  
“Why not?” he says, squeezing Dabi’s thigh. Hard.  
He yelps, banging his knee on the table.  
“Fuck,” he groans.  
“You good Dabi?” Toga asks.  
“Yeah,” he says, wincing as he rubs his knee.  
Hawks removes his hand.  
“I can’t trust you because you used to work for them at one point,” Overhaul says flatly.  
“But-”  
“Well I think it was brave of Hawks to tell us he used to be a hero. If he was a spy, don’t you think he wouldn’t have told us?” Tomura says.  
“I don’t know,” Stain says. “He only brought it up when Ricky was about to expose him. Maybe he did it to cover his ass.”  
“I don’t think so,” Toga adds.  
“Of course you don’t,” Overhaul says.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” she says warningly.  
“You know what it means.”  
“Guys calm down,” Twice says. “You’re stressing me out. I don’t wanna get kicked out because you morons are being so loud.”  
“What do you think, Dabi? You’re really quiet all the sudden,” Stain says.  
“I don’t know what to think and honestly, I’m really hungry.”  
“But do you think he’s a spy?”  
“No I don’t,” Dabi says.  
Hawks takes a soft breath, glad he had won Touya’s trust yesterday. Since he was the leader, everyone would believe him when he said it.  
“Why?”  
“I’m hungry,” he grumbles.  
Stain presses on.  
“Why?”  
“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t trust Hawks. Not a single bit and if I ever find out he’s a hero, I’ll kill him but I think he’s legit. At least for now anyway. He used to be part of Mha but now he isn’t anymore. He’s on our side and his quirk makes him a valuable asset to the team.”  
Stain grumbles, looks down at his menu. The waiter returns.  
“Ready?”  
“Yeah.”  
***********  
The group munches on their tempura appetizer, chatting softly between each other. They’ve seemed to forget about their distrust of Hawks, at least for the time being, talking and laughing, and listening eagerly to his stories of mha. To make them ease up a bit, he tells them about everyone’s quirk, only the basic knowledge but adding false things about them to make it seem like he’s telling them something new. Even Stain listens to him, popping sushi bites in his mouth.  
But it’s not until Dabi brushes his leg against him does he realize how hard his stories have made his little puppy. Or rather the hand that had been accidentally brushing him as he spoke.  
This is his chance to earn back his trust.  
“What’s wrong Dabi?” Hawks asks.  
“I gotta go to the bathroom.”  
“Okay.”  
Dabi ties Toga’s sweatshirt around his waist despite her protests to hide his hard on.  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“Don’t go, I wanna here more,” Toga says.  
“I gotta go to the bathroom. One sec.”  
Stain and Overhaul stand up, letting the two out.

*************************

Dabi pushes on the door and Hawks follows in after him, locking the door behind him. The bathroom’s empty, which is a good sign. He pushes Dabi up against the wall and he stares up at him imploringly , his turquoise eyes begging.  
“I promised I’d get you off didn’t I?” Hawks says, unzipping his pants. “And you were so good, defending me at the table, letting me touch your thigh.”  
Dabi whimpers as the cold air hits his boxers, slightly wet with a bit of his precum. Hawks pushes his trousers to his ankles and undoes his briefs, closing his mouth over his. Their tongues coil as Hawks ruts his hips against Dabi, teasing him with his clothed dick.  
“I’ll let you choose pup. You can either ride my dick or let me blow you,” he says.  
Dabi stares at him, his eyes hazy with lust.  
“Both.”  
“Only one. Choose,” he says sternly.  
“Both,” Dabi says again.  
Hawks tsks, pushing a finger between those disrespectful lips. Dabi’s eyes shoot to him, but there’s trust in those teal eyes, behind thick clouds of lust and pure need. Hawks inserts three fingers, shoving them into the back of his throat and Dabi chokes, tears slipping down his face.  
“Aw are you gonna cry like a little baby?” he says. “After you were so disobedient?”  
Dabi shakes his head, grabbing his wrists and trying to push him away.  
“What a bad puppy,” he drawls.  
He pulls his fingers out and Dabi gasps, choking.  
“Sir I'm s-sorr-”  
“What did I tell you?” Hawks asks, undoing his belt. “Names are earned, not given.”  
“I’m sorrry.”  
“You're not forgiven. You've lost your speaking privileges puppy. Don't speak unless I give you permission to do so. Do you understand me?”  
Dabi nods, whimpering.  
“What did I just say pup?" he asks, grabbing his jaw. "I don’t want to hear a sound from you. Now turn around.”  
Dabi doesn’t hesitate, splaying his hands out on the wall as he displays his bare ass for him. Hawks traces his fingers lightly over one ass cheek. The skin is smooth and cold, nowhere near how he wants it. He wants his bottom to be red and hot, oozing with his spent.  
“How many do you think you deserve?”  
Dabi hesitates.  
“20.”  
Hawks sucks in air between his teeth.  
“That’s too low for a bad boy, don’t you think?” he says, slapping his cheek.  
Dabi whines.  
“I didn’t mean to be bad. Please just blow me s- Hawks.”  
“I never took you for one to beg, Dabi,” Hawks says, tracing the small mark he had made on his ass lightly. “Unfortunately, you’re in trouble right now.”  
“I don’t wanna be in tr-”  
“I don’t remember asking. How many, Dabi? Pick or I will choose for you.”  
“Ten,” he cries.  
“That’s even lower, Dabi. One more chance.”  
“40,” he says.  
“Hm. That’s fine, you’ll get forty and then an extra twenty with my hand. If you have a problem with that, you won’t get blown. Understand me?”  
“Yes?”  
“Alright. Get ready. Your punishment starts now.”


End file.
